Gensokyo 20XXV: A Hero's Arrival in a Dying World
by Ziden115
Summary: Ziden found himself in a new world, stranded in this Nuclear ravished world as he found himself in a wonderful home with a colorful cast of chars. What could go wrong in a place like this? * Made by the request of Amoridere after seeing my One shot idea.*
1. A new Home and Love on the Horizen

" Hmm...I've no idea where I've ended up but this world...I can smell its decay, the fallout from some war my fellow humans had...why must things always end like this? Why can't humans get along? Is there some kind of coding in our bodies that prevents us coexisting, but nonetheless...I found my self in wondrous place with such nice people." I look around this place as i look at the children play. One of them caught my eye as i looked at her while smiling as she simply said 'Muh' To me, I found that quite strange. One of the girls was a white haired girl that I sensed something strange from her, some kind of dark misfortune rooted deep in her soul. But the kid's a sweet girl nonetheless.

But then...that's when I saw her. The Woman that owns this place, Yukari Yakumo, my heart fluttered when I saw her beauty, but I knew this women would never take an Hero like me. She probably knew someone more worthy that I mustered the courage and asked her out. She told me that she would like too...in a few weeks. I even waited that long for that day. We had fun on that date...but she was distant to me, believing that I would die long before she would when I told her I was cursed to remain this age forever. She cheered up a little and I asked her if she ever wanted to go out again. She said maybe.

Other than that, I've had no problems with the people here...other than that idiot Mokou...she picked a fight with me and i ended up sending her packing, other than the fact that rarely lock my door and I have swords in my room, the kids love to mess with them, so I rarely leave my room. I like this place and the people here. Who knows what else will happen here.


	2. Shapening Friendships

Well now, I woke up to a peculiar sight today, I found that young girl...I think her name was Youmu, was just standing in my room, looking at the katana in my glass case. I decided to speak with this girl. " Hey, what exactly are you doing in my room?" I asked while looking at the girl. " Muh!" I just gave her a confused gaze while getting up and sitting next to her.

" You like that sword huh?"

" Muh!" She nodded happily.

" I'll tell ya what, when you get older, I will teach you how to use it." I could see a beaming smile on her face as she tackle hugged me.

" Muh! Muh! Muh!" I still wonder why she only says 'Muh' perhaps I should ask one of the adults here? Nah, its a cute little habit she has. She went back to looking at the sword as I noticed Yukari walking into the room.

" Hello miss Yukari, as you can see, young Youmu here found her way into my room." I point to Youmu as she walked to Yukari while smiling happily.

" I see that, although I would advise to you locking your door from now, don't want any late night visitors." I noticed that she winked at me, was she saying something to me that I couldn't get? This woman is a hard on to get a read on but I'll figure her out.


	3. That Flaming Bitch!

Well now...today was definately a unique one. I woke up to find myself in a peculiar situation, it appeared that i'm in a wall somehow with my bed blocking my way. It seems that my bed is one of those ones that can flip up into the wall to save space but someone must have came in and activated it while i was sleeping. Only one woman I know would do that and it must have been that flaming bitch Mokou.

Ever since I came in here, me and here have been fighting alot. That Ren fellow wonders why I fight her so much.

" Why do I fight her? Well she usually starts the fight because she's a goddamn druggie! Sure she's kicking her habits but she doesn't have to actually KICk us too."

" True...but can you tone down the violence with her, just because you two can heal, doesn't mean you have to tear other to pieces when you fight, its bad for the kids."

" I getcha man, I'll calm it down a few notches."

Welp...look where that got me.

" Hey~ Dumbass, you in there?" Ooooo, I hear that sonnuva bitch out that.

" MOKOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I tried to thrash the best I could in my tiny environment but failed epically as i hear her Laughing.

" Have fun in there kid." I can hear her leaving my room and locking the door behind her...crap.

A few hours past and I hear my doorknob jingling, I think it must have been Youmu since she's the only person that comes to visit me anymore.

After that, Ren got the bed down as I was finally free as the first thing I did was ran right out of that room and at Mokou. Needless to say that ass beating was gloriously, I didn't know a spine could go back that far.

Oh yeah, but I don't know why but that Reimu girl just gives me chills, like she's been cursed or something but I know she's a sweet girl.


	4. Winter Storm and Strange Bedfellows

Well...this night was an interesting one...turns out I had a late night visitor in the form of a certian Yukari. I just woke to find her sleeping next to me, cuddling me even. I said nothing because it was a warm feeling. I guess I must have caught her eye somehow...which is what I thought but it turns out that some freak ice storm rolled into the area.

" Sounds violent out there."

" Indeed it is, even the windows are freezing from the storm outside." I noticed her shifting onto me to see the window better.

" Yeah, but this place has heating, why come to me?" I ask calmly as she shrugged.

" Not warm enough, but you are very warm for me." She wrapped her arms around me. Yeah...my face is red now. I may be an old hero but man I'm not used to her level of beauty.

ME and Her cuddled the storm away, hell, Youmu came to join us at one point, I let her sleep on my chest. I normally don't feel the cold but it is getting wild out there...to the point that everyone is in my freaking room now because of the heat my body gives off.

*Sigh* Sometimes I wish I never got that phoenix.


	5. Babysitting the kids of this Place

Well today, I decided to hang out with the kids today, kinda had to, it is freezing in this place, so the kids were in my room most of the day and night. Of course i didn't mind it, I do like the kids. Although that Yu kid or whatever her name was caught bullying poor Youmu under my watch when she thought i was sleeping.

After having a scolding session with her, I decided to keep Youmu with me and watched Reimu resting on my bed with her IV Drip. It sucks seeing someone so young being so sick, makes me wish i can do something but I shall not mess with the course of this world I am trapped in.

OF course, the kids were all huddled around me, Sakuya was on my shoulder, Marisa ont he left one. Youmu was on my lap. Sanae was shy so she kinda kept away from me. ME and Reimu though...she likes hitting and bitting me for some reason. I have clue why shee does it but I really don't mind it.

" Hey, you smell funny." Huh? Reimu smelled me?

" I do? Well I do smell nice." I iply said while looking at the closed eye lkittle girl.

I noticed that she was crawling to me now and went o bite me on my knee.

" Hmm." I merely looked at Reimu as Sakuya and Marisa are pulling on my face. An is just huddled near me for warmth. I noticed that there was a food shortage here...need to do something to fix that. Maybe a garden?

Hmm...but that would take a long time to grow...maybe I have something in my jacket... *chomp* Okay, that actually hurt a bit.

" Reimu? Please stop bitting me." Of course she doesn't stop and I just go with petting her.

" Muh?" Youmu looks up to me and wants to be petted too, they all I do what I can at petting them, even the little bully. Man, no matter what, I'll keep these kids safe.

* * *

Note: Yeah, Ziden and Reimu still don't get along in this Universe. Ain't that just a peach.


End file.
